The X-Files: Mulder and Scully's SEXY reinstatement!
by ArtemisKent
Summary: The unseen sexy story about how Mulder and Scully came back to the FBI after the new season! Featuring RAUNCHY bureaucracy!


The X-Files: Mulder and Scully's SEXY reinstatement!

The events take place directly AFTER My Struggle.

After the Truth Squad's website went down, Skinner had pulled in both Dana Scully and Fox Mulder into his office. Skinner then proceeded to outline his plan to re-open the X-files but with both Scully and Mulder. He then pitched to them the idea of reinstating them to the bureau. Both Scully and Mulder agreed after the previous events.

Skinner then proceeded to start the necessary paperwork to bring them back into the fold. Scully left the room to call the Our Lady of Sorrows hospital to inform them of her very sudden choice to leave them and return back to her career as a special agent of the FBI. Mulder did not have to do any of this. He just sat there in Skinner's office and waited for Skinner to finish making a phone call to Human Resources for the two.

He grabbed two FBI labeled ball point pens from his pen cup to give to them.

Scully re-joined Mulder in the office as Skinner left to human resources to bring in the 4 packets of paperwork. He stopped by and saw Helen, the HR secretary. He told her the situation and she found the appropriate forms from her file cabinet. He filed a formal request to re-instate 2 former agents with a B3-RT form. Standard form for these situations. But he personally gave it to the director of human resources to fast track both agents.

Skinner came back to the office and handed them the necessary paperwork. Scully and Mulder filled out first theFBI contracts and had to read the new policies and agreements when re-signing with the bureau. Scully read extensively on the new procedures while Mulder skimmed through most of it. She was very thorough as she carefully leafed through the extensive paperwork. Mulder thumbed through it and saw most of the changes were minimal.

Scully and Mulder began the next step in the process and filled out their basic information. Both have since moved and filled out a change in address. Mulder robotically filled in his full name, social security, date of birth, and marital status on the forms. Mulder then saw the mandatory emergency contact form. Scully was of course his primary emergency contact, but since she will be his partner, he had no one else to fill in. So he sat there thinking about who to put in that category. Dana Scully however, had no problem filling out things like this. Because they are re-instated and are not new applicants, they could forgo the usual T7-F008 test for all FBI employee applicants.

The next step of the paper work was filling out the payroll department's forms. Mulder and Scully took out their wallets out to fill out the necessary information on direct deposits for their bank accounts. Scully carefully copied down her check routing number and Mulder had a slight beam of glee knowing he'd get a steady paycheck again.

Skinner collected the various forms and told both Scully and Mulder that it would take at least 5-8 business days to process the forms and clear them with approvals from his bosses. He then directed Scully and Mulder to the medical office in the FBI headquarters to begin their mandatory physicals and to satisfy insurance obligations. Two doctors tested both Scully and Mulder on their physical and mental stability for the demanding job. They both passed the exams and were medically cleared to begin work. The next step was filling out their applications for their fire arms to register them with the FBI. They were later told to make time to come back and be a part of their training orientation, to get them acclimated back to the FBI as well as attending a few protocol seminars.

In the mean time, Mulder planned on dry cleaning his old suits because his 1970s circa outfit wouldn't be appropriate when reporting back to the office. Scully then returned to the hospital to inform the rest of the staff of her decision. From each nurse and doctor, Scully said her goodbyes and properly planned her exit from the hospital and begin to pack and clean out her things from her office there. She left behind some instructions and notes for some of the staff there and prepared her exit interview with Sister Mary. Slowly, she and Mulder began to move back files and office supplies back into their office.

2 weeks later Skinner handed them their new FBI identification badges and swore them back into the the FBI.


End file.
